1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the ball valves for controlling the flow of natural gas through gas lines and, in particular, to lubricating means therefore.
2. Prior Art
Ball valves with which natural gas lines are usually fitted are usually only operated very infrequently. Consequently, the interior faces of the metal portions of the valve body and ball valve element which are always exposed to the gas are subject to corrosion which, after an extended period of time without movement, quite often results in seizure of the ball valve element making it difficult and, at times, impossible to open or close. Also, corrosion of metal parts quite often results in leakage after a frozen valve has been opened or closed.